Complot Navideño
by DracoxGinny
Summary: Un complot bien elaborado, los cómplices correctos... pero al final nada sale como lo esperaban.
1. Capítulo I

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. _El grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!_ Sólo se divierte juntando y creando historias de Draco & Ginny.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»

 **COMPLOT NAVIDEÑO**

By

Emina Uchiha, Evilies, H. A. Kirkland, Lorena M., Lynette P. Broderick, muminSarita, The darkness Princess, Ukyryo.

* * *

 **-.*-.*-.*-**

 **Capítulo I**

Ginny clavó sus ojos en el cielo pintado de tonos grises, se quitó su guante extendiendo su mano capturando pequeños copos de nieve que caían suavemente. El gris era un color peculiar, muchos pensarían que feo y triste, pero ella siempre había logrado ver su belleza.

Los copos se derretían al instante de tocar su piel; el calor de su cuerpo convertía esos bellos copos en gotitas de agua que escurrían por su palma. Sonrió. No era lo único gris que ella lograba derretir con su calor.

La sensación la reconfortaba. Le gustaba el invierno no sólo por la nieve, sino porque podía apreciar días con este cielo, con este gris en particular.

Sonrió como si recordara una travesura o más bien a alguien. Había escuchado tanto de Draco Malfoy y visto tanto de él que no se sorprendió al saber que lo consideraban: "el príncipe arrogante con corazón de hielo" y no es que ella hubiese querido comprobar esto de primera mano, simplemente el destino la había colocado en el momento y lugar equivocado.

Decidió seguir caminando sin un rumbo fijo a través de la ciudad, con sus pensamientos, aún no sabía porqué pensaba en él, sería por ese cielo gris quizás...trató de alejarlo de pensamientos, pero se negó a irse.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que terminó la escuela y eran tres para él.

¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que se hacia. ¿Por que pensaba en él?

Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios. El vacío de aquella última vez que lo había visto se hizo presente.

−¡Vaya suspiro! −murmuró alegremente una voz cercana− Creo que sí que va a llegarle...

−¡Luna! −Ginny se coloreó− Pero, ¿de qué hablas?

−De como quisieras poder mandarle un mensaje con el viento.

Ginny se supo de descubierta, por toda respuesta, sólo pudo volver a suspirar.

−Dudo que le llegará.

−Eso no lo sabes, pero si falla puedes enviarle una lechuza.

Se quedó callada por unos minutos, como si de nuevo estuviera dándole vueltas a esa posibilidad y lo estaba haciendo, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. No era ella quién tenía que dar ese paso.

−¿No hace más frío que el año pasado?

Luna curvó su ceja y debajo sus ojos brillaban con una risa que sus labios no tardaron en mostrar. Estaba cambiando el tema apropósito. –No lo creo.

Luna y Ginny compartían para entonces un departamento en el Londres mágico, muy cerca del Callejón Diagon donde la pelirroja ayudaba a su hermano con la tienda mientras la temporada de Quidditch se reiniciaba y Luna era asistente de organización y ventas en una tienda de cachivaches a los que los locos como ella llamaban "reliquias" o "tesoros" o cualquier palabra que sirviera para nombrar, "cosas viejas que algunos aun querían tener".

Caminaron juntas hasta su pequeño hogar y al llegar, Luna la sorprendió con un panque con fruta seca, muy propio del invierno.

−Panquesitos navideños−le dijo. Aún falta mucho para Navidad, pero en _"Kalys & Juls"_ los han comenzado a hacer desde que han visto la nieve venir.

Ginny le sonrió agradecida.

Ese día, de pronto se estaba llenando de recuerdos... Los panqués de ese tipo, eran los favoritos de cierto rubio, otro suspiro surgió de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Pensaría en ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo más? ¿Cuánta distancia hacía falta entre ellos?

Se quedó observando aquel panquesito como si fuera lo más extraordinario del mundo

−Sabes, no es la gran cosa sólo es un panqueque.

−Gracias Luna, necesitaba algo dulce, que te parece y vamos a casa por algo que tomar para acompañar este panqueque

−Esta bien...así me cuentas a que se debe tantos suspiros

No sabía si quería hablar de ello, después de todo no lo había visto.

Había pasado casi un año desde que intercambiaron palabra alguna, lo último que supo es que se encontraba en el extranjero junto a su inseparable: "Blaise Zabini".

Era un cobarde por no querer enfrentar el mundo junto a ella, eso la exasperaba. Soltó un gran resoplido.

−¡Wow, ahora estas enojada!...sabes, alimentas mi curiosidad, Ginny. Aunque se a que se debe estos cambios de humor. Pobre Harry aún no hablas con él.

Se quedó congelada al por el nombre de Harry. La verdad no pensaba en él desde que terminaron al terminar el Colegio.

−Creó que te equívocas Luna...a Harry no lo veo desde la navidad pasada que fue a la madriguera, así que se puede decir que sólo somos amigos.

−Bueno, entonces es por otra cosa, se pone interesante. Ya quiero llegar a la casa.

: * : **D &G **: * :

En New York, Draco entraba a su pent-house topándose con un invitado inesperado.

−Pensé que tendría que esperar más.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa. −No creo que te hayas aburrido −dijo observando el trago que sostenía.

Theo sonrió. −Es bueno verte.

Malfoy sintió una oleada de melancolía envolverlo. Habían sido tres años desde que había dejado Londres y dicho adiós.

−Después de tanto tiempo me convencí que no volverías −comentó incorporándose y avanzando hacia la pared de vidrio que mostraba una esplendorosa vista de la Gran Manzana−. Entiendo porqué te fuiste, pero ¿fue realmente necesario?

En lugar de responder, Draco se dirigió a servirse un trago para acompañar a su viejo amigo.

−Aquí soy un tipo cualquiera −murmuró tras el primer trago−. Joven y ambicioso como todos a mi alrededor y aún así me he abierto camino. En Londres era un chico arruinado y perseguido −añadió con un pesar apenas perceptible en su controlada forma de hablar.

−Nadie nos ha perseguido−aclaró Nott.

−Las pesadillas siguen persiguiéndome, incluso aquí −repuso el rubio algo molesto.

−Escapaste de ti mismo entonces, Malfoy. No de la situación en concreto.

Draco apuró el resto de su trago. −Quizás...

" _Si supieras."_

: * : **D &G **: * :

 _Aún recordaba aquella vez en que la vio. Caminaba por Central Park había sido un día un tanto tedioso y vino al parque para relajarse y es ahí que la vio un cabello tan rojo que brillaba con la luz del ocaso, dirigiéndose directo a él, era impresionante cuanto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo._

− _De todos los lugares del mundo me encuentro contigo justo aquí Malfoy_

 _Movió la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos._

− _Lo mismo digo Weasley_

− _Sabes, no vine de tan lejos para tener una conversación contigo y de que arruines mi estadía aquí en la ciudad, así que te parece si fingimos que nunca nos vimos y cada uno se va por su lado._

− _No creó que pueda hacer eso Weasley._

− _Pues yo si, así que adiós Malfoy_

 _Ginny siguió su camino pasando al lado de Draco, pero el le cogió del brazo._

− _Espera Weasley, ¿por qué no fingimos que somos amigos y te invitó una taza de café?_

 _Ginny se quedó sin habla observándolo y no supo por que lo hizo ni la motivación, artilugio lo que sea que la hizo sólo mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa._

: * : **D &G **: * :

−Esto no es una reunión sin mi −comentó Blaise al aparecer en el lugar, trayendo de regresó a Draco de su recuerdo−. Pensé que nunca te decidirías a venir −agregó mirando a Theodore. Tres años no eran poco, habían pasado por ellos y no se veían más como esos chicos del Colegio, que habían tenido un tiempo difícil.

−No había razón para no hacerlo.

−No habías venido antes.

−Habían cosas que me lo impedían.

−¿Qué cosas? O tengo... que preguntar ¿quién? −dijo Blaise formando con sus manos una silueta femenina al aire.

−Idiota.

Draco alzó su ceja, clavando su mirada plateada en él. −Estás con alguien, no lo mencionaste.

−No hubo oportunidad −habló con simpleza Theo.

−¿En serio? −Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon.

−Ya sabes como es −espetó Blaise llegando al lado de Draco, codeándolo−. Silencioso como un muerto, ni siquiera en el Colegio nos contaba de sus andanzas... yo se que no iba simplemente a leer a la biblioteca.

−¿Y acaso tú lo hacías? −inquirió Theo con evidente sarcasmo.

−Yo nunca fingí −respondió Blaise al ataque con total descaro−, pero sabes la razón por la que nuestro amigo no lo mencionó... quizás porque es una chica invisible de la Casa de los cuervitos −Hizo una señal con su dedo, dando a entender que estaban locos−, así de rara.

−¿De qué habla? −cuestionó Draco con una mueca.

Theo mantuvo la serenidad que lo caracterizaba, tomó un trago de su bebida disfrutando del suspenso que causaba en sus amigos.

−Yo no quise quedarme con la duda, no deje que mi pasado fuera mi presente, ni que mi apellido y las equivocaciones me detuvieran... −contó Theo más para Draco, esperando que algo de lo que había dicho hiciera mella en él.

−Aburrido, ¿no esta dando una lección? −repuso Blaise con un gesto de fastidio−. Al grano, dilo... si tanto te enorgullece esa relación como dices... bla bla, di quién es.

−*Lisa Turpin.

−¿Quién? −preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

−Sabes, no quiero saber y si se presenta la oportunidad y lo ves conveniente nos la presentaras.

−No lo creo que lo haga −repuso Blaise−. Se avergüenza de nosotros. −Fingió limpiarse una lágrima.

−No hables cosas que no son, Blaise

−Entonces, ¿por qué no la conocemos aún?

−Será porque aún no habido oportunidad de presentarla, además esta en Londres.

La mención del lugar puso los pelos de punta a Draco.

−La verdad me canse de esta entretenida conversación −Cogió su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta−. Se quedan en su casa. −Y sin más salió del lugar.

−No puedo creer que siga así −comentó Theo, sobando su sien, la actitud de Draco en verdad le causaba dolor de cabeza.

−Por eso te dije que vinieras aquí, necesitamos hacer algo con él, es un _zombi_ , un _inferi_... da miedo, vivimos en esta ciudad y él, no sé no lo disfruta como debería.

−La respuesta se deduce a un nombre, pero no por eso es simple.

−Vamos a ayudarlo, esta navidad...seremos como el viejo gordo con traje rojo que adulan los muggles −comentó con una gran sonrisa.

−¡Que carajos...! No sé de qué hablas −contestó Nott, frunciendo su ceño.

−Olvídalo, tenemos que empezar ya, porque esto no va a ser sencillo.

−No juegues a cupido, Blaise.

−No lo haré, es temporada navideña... te dije es sobre el viejo gordo, ese con barba blanca, eso seremos para Draco, le daremos un regalo que no olvidara.

−¿Draco, no sale con nadie entonces?

Blaise se llevó las manos a la nuca.

−No y sí... Ya sabes, lo de siempre, esta y la otra y la otra.

−No ha vuelto a enamorarse entonces −concluyó Theo.

−En tres años, no.

Theo sonrió, era mucho más. Él, que conocía a Draco desde antes de Hogwarts, lo sabía, en toda su vida, Draco había estado enamorado de una sola mujer.

−No quiero jugar a cupido ni al gordo de navidad −repuso−, pero de alguna forma, sí creo que merecen otra oportunidad.

−¿Estás conmigo entonces? −A Blaise le brillaban los ojos.

−Sólo recuerda que tengo mis límites.

−¿Los tienes?

−Cuando me conviene.

−Vamos a necesitar contactos, ¿alguna idea?

−Creo saber quién nos puede ayudar.

−Dilo, entonces.

−Lunática Lovegood, es mejor que recurrir al ratón de biblioteca Granger.

Theodore se pasó una mano por la frente. −Espero que tengas razón.

−Confía en mi −añadió con una sonrisa.

: * : **D &G **: * :

Caminaba por la acera con dirección aquel café se dirigía allí casi de forma automática abrió la puerta y el olor a café literalmente lo transportaba a ese día

: * : **D &G **: * :

− _¿A qué se debe esta invitación Malfoy?_

− _Sabes Weasley estamos en otra ciudad, otro continente, así que porque no dejar rencillas pasadas y nos comportarnos como gente civilizada._

 _Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta mirando estupefacta_

− _Dime, ¿quien eres? ¿Estás seguro qué eres, Draco Malfoy?_

 _Draco esbozó una sonrisa. −Weasley madure esperó y tú también lo hayas hecho −Vio como aún lo observaba−, así que ¿por qué no entablar una conversación amigable?_

− _De acuerdo, Malfoy. Debo admitir que tienes razón, aunque me dejo sorprendida tu iniciativa y ya que estamos de buenas maneras, dime ¿qué haces tan lejos de Londres?_

 _Con una sonrisa en el rostro y la taza de café en la mano. −Iba a hacer la misma pregunta Weasley._

− _Basta de Weasley, dime como todos Ginny_

− _¿Ese es tu nombre?_

− _No es el diminutivo de Ginevra, por eso todo el mundo me llama Ginny._

− _Ok. Ginevra, ya que estamos en esto, puedes decirme Draco._

− _¡GINNY! Dime Ginny, como todo el mundo no me gusta Ginevra_

− _Yo no soy todo el mundo, Ginevra −Y la dejó con la palabra en la boca−. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué haces aquí?_

− _Yo pregunte primero, pero ya que preguntas, jugare una temporada aquí en Norteamérica y me quedare en New York._

: * : **D &G **: * :

Draco no se había perdido ningún partido que ella había jugado. Se sentó en la mesa de siempre, el lugar solía estar abarrotado a esta hora, pero al parecer el frío había ahuyentado a la mayoría.

Este lugar como muchos otros eran testigos de su relación con esa loca pelirroja que había llegado a poner su mundo de cabeza para después irse...no, era él quien la había dejado ir.

"Eres un cobarde." Le había gritado antes de salir corriendo para irse a Londres.

Draco maldijo para sí, golpeando su puño contra la mesa, logrando atraer la atención de los comensales.

Él que se jactaba de controlar sus emociones, ahora no podía hacerlo.

Pasó las manos por su cabello tratando de relajarse.

Esta extraña amistad había comenzado así de simple, tanto había deseado hablarle así en el Colegio y por fin ahora podía ser parte de su vida.

Y no lo era, Ginevra no era parte de su vida por su propia cobardía.

De su túnica, Draco extrajo un pergamino en el que su jefe lo invitaba a contender por un ascenso: la jefatura de las nuevas oficinas que tendrían en Alemania, una oportunidad que muy difícilmente iba a presentársele de nuevo, pero implicaba mucho más de lo que su jefe creía.

Para él, se trataba de servirle el mundo en una bandeja: un joven ambicioso, sin ataduras, hábil en los negocios. El señor Tonerre, era incapaz de visualizar el panorama completo que representaba para Draco; significaba dejar Manhatam, el lugar que contenía todos sus recuerdos con Ginevra, los sitios en los que la había besado, los momentos en que había celebrado la vida junto a ella, los colores que había descubierto entre el gris asfalto de la cuidad y sus ojos... Era la posibilidad de regresar a Europa, como un respetable hombre de negocios.

Así que, ¿qué hacer?

Exhaló como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No era propiamente Londres, pero aun así causaba una enorme agitación en él. ¿Debía probar suerte allá? ¿Buscar a Ginevra?

La respuesta le llegó de la manera más extraña.

−Aquí tiene, disfrútelo −habló la mesera dejando una taza de café junto con un panquesillo de fruta seca, su favorito y el que tantas veces había compartido con Ginny.

−Yo no pedí esto...

−Es cortesía de la casa −señaló guiñándole un ojo.

: * : **D &G **: * :

− _Como adoro estos panecillos −lo dijo saboreándolo−, ¿comerás el tuyo, Draco?_

− _Ginevra siempre es lo mismo. −Le alcanzó el suyo. Ya eran casi dos meses que entablaron amistad y el resultado fue maravilloso. Se acercaba San Valentín y aunque pensaba que lo más cursi que haría en su vida, le pediría que fuera su novia._

 _Las cosas no son siempre como se planean, resultó que ese día tuvo que trabajar hasta muy tarde. Tuvo que hacerlo si quería un pronto ascenso. Salió literalmente corriendo del la oficina, ya que perdería la reservación que había hecho y en el camino se encontró con Zabini._

− _Draco, vamos hermano, tengo planificada una noche espectacular._

− _Lo siento, será otro día. –Sólo dijo eso y se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca._

 _Se apareció muy cerca al apartamento de Ginny llegando casi sin aliento ya que aceleró el paso para llegar pronto._

− _¿Draco, estas bien?... estas agitado._

− _Vamonos Ginevra, estamos atrasados. −Sin esperar respuesta la tomó de la mano y la sacó del apartamento, apareciéndose cerca al restaurante._

− _Lo siento señor, pero como no llegaba perdió la reservación._

− _Pero… −Iba a refutar, cuando fue detenido por Ginny._

− _Vamonos Draco, no necesitamos cenar en este lugar −Lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró−. Además no tenía mucha hambre, se que es un poco tarde, pero sólo quiero un café._

 _Y en aquella bendita cafetería, aquella que fue testigo del comienzo de su amistad. Le pidió que fuera su novia y la respuesta de la pelirroja lo hizo el hombre másfeliz._

 _"Tanto tiempo pensando en ti y por fin eres mía."_

 _Era lo mejor de su vida sólo eran los dos y nadie más_

: * : **D &G **: * :

 _Zabini sospechaba, pero no preguntó, es más sabía de quién se trataba ya que más de una vez los vio juntos, pero por raro que fuera, nunca se metió en la relación, así que eran los dos y nada mas._

 _El tiempo pasaba y llegaba el invierno._

− _Draco, la temporada termina y mi contrato aquí también, volveré a Londres para navidad._

− _¿Qué? ¿Y nosotros?_

− _Te amo, Draco...−Esperó una respuesta− y quiero que vengas a Londres conmigo, quiero contárselo a todos._

− _Ginevra estás loca, tengo una vida aquí_

− _No te estoy pidiendo que vengas a vivir a Londres, sólo quiero que todos sepan de lo nuestro, de lo mucho que te amo y que quiero estar a tu lado._

− _Tu familia me odia, Ginevra. Además estamos bien como estamos, no quiero complicaciones en mi vida._

− _¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás oyendo lo que dices?, pensé que me amabas que vendrías conmigo... sabes, sólo déjalo así, saldré en dos semanas, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses. −Salió de la cafetería con los ojos húmedos, sin mirar atrás._

 _¿Qué debería hacer?, la amaba, pero lo que le pedía era demasiado para él._

 _Y así las dos semanas pasaron y fue un infierno para el pues no la vio durante ese tiempo._

− _Sabes, deberías dejar tu orgullo de lado e ir a verla se que se va dentro de una hora y media, así que ahora debe estar en la terminal internacional esperando su trasladador. Vete ya._

 _Draco vio a Zabini sin decir nada, no era necesario, cogió su abrigo y fue rumbo a su encuentro._

 _En la terminal demoró un poco en ubicarla por la cantidad de gente._

− _Ginevra_

− _Viniste –murmuró y lo abrazó._

− _No iré a Londres, comprende yo..._

− _¿Qué tengo que comprender, Draco?, ¿qué no me amas?, ¿es eso?_

− _¡NO! Si te amo, es sólo que..._

− _¿Qué?_

− _Ya no hay nada para mi en Londres, además tu familia no aceptara lo nuestro._

− _Yo soy algo Draco. No esperó su aprobación de inmediato, sólo quiero que sepan que eres el hombre al que amo y que estaré contigo a pesar de todo._

− _Ginevra yo...no creo que pueda, lo siento._

 _Estaba estupefacta, se quedó mirándolo conteniendo las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo._

− _Yo también, Draco −Cogió sus cosas y lo volvió a ver−. Eres un cobarde –pronunció llorosa y sin darse vuelta se dirigió a donde tomaría el transportador._

: * : **D &G **: * :

"Estaré contigo a pesar de todo", eso es lo que ella había dicho. El año transcurrido a un océano de distancia, se daba cuenta de la mentira.

¿Pensaría en eso Ginevra? ¿Despertaría alguna vez sintiendo la culpa de haberlo abandonado?

Draco se ponía furioso consigo mismo cuando se permitía esa clase de pensamientos "cursis y débiles". Seguramente ella había seguido adelante, como él debía hacerlo también.

Dejó una propia suficiente para pagar dos veces su consumo y salió del lugar. Había días en los que podía no pensar en ella y días como ese, que se llenaban con su recuerdo y lo ponían a prueba, ¿era capaz de abandonarlo todo de nuevo?

En la primera esquina que dobló se encontró a sus amigos, seguramente estaban buscándolo, consiente de que había actuado como chiquillo al abandonar su propio departamento tan abruptamente, se limitó a asentir cuando Blaise y Theo hicieron el amague de caminar hacia él.

−Sé por qué estás aquí realmente, Nott... y sólo quiero concluir que no pienso regresar a Londres. Dile eso a Lucius.

−Aunque es cierto que tengo un recado de tu padre, créeme, son otros los motivos que me hicieron venir a visitarte. Así que, ¿por los viejos tiempos?

Draco miró la mano que Theodore le ofrecía con cierta desconfianza.

−Por los viejos tiempos.

Blaise sonrió. −Permítanme ofrecerles unos tragos en mi casa −dijo contento. Y allá se dirigieron.

: * : **D &G **: * :

El siguiente fin de semana, Ginny había decidido comenzar a comprar los regalos que daría en navidad, aún era pronto, pero era buen tiempo para obtener mejores precios y cosas.

−Me faltan George, Ron y mis sobrinos.

Caminó por el resto del Callejón viendo aquí y allá, no todos estaban comprando regalos, pero si viendo lo que más adelante les darían a sus familiares, algunos apenas llevaban sus arreglos para sus casas.

Con Luna habían puesto un par de luces en las ventanas, escarcha y por supuesto un árbol con todo tipo de adornos.

Entró a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch topándose con su antiguo ex novio Michael Corner junto con su ahora esposa Cho Chang.

Nunca pensó que después de Hogwarts, ellos pudieran continuar saliendo, pero así era, no como su historia con Harry, e incluso ahora tenían un hijo.

Les sonrió de forma educada, antes de cambiar de dirección. No quería sostener ninguna plática con ellos.

−Sabía que aquí estarías −dijo Luna con su clásica sonrisa soñadora, pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Ginny si no su acompañante, un amigo de Draco Malfoy.

Theodore Nott.

" _¿Qué hace Luna con él?"._ Pensó completamente extrañada.

−¿Conoces a Theodore? −El tono que Luna utilizó, denotaba que era completamente ajena a esa amistad−. Estoy ayudándolo a encontrar un regalo para su novia, ¿te acuerdas de Lisa? Era mi compañera...

−Vagamente. −Ginny miró extrañada al antes Slytherin, ¿de verdad salía con una compañera de Luna, una Ravenclaw?

−Luna cree que tú podrías asesorarme mejor. −Dejó ir junto con una sonrisa brillante, extendiendo su mano.

−¿Yo? −Ginny miró hacia todos lados− ¿Eso de donde venía? Ni tan siquiera recordaba del todo a esa chica.

−Di que sí, Ginny −pidió Luna con su mirada chispeando emoción−. Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada, seguro que tú lo resuelves.

Con resignación, la pelirroja reunió las bolsas de lo que ya había comprado y condescendió.

−¿Cuáles son sus ideas hasta ahora? −preguntó mientras permitía que Nott le ayudara a cargar.

: * : **D &G **: * :

Salían de una tienda ya con el regalo elegido.

−Gracias Ginny no hubiera sabido que elegir

−No fue nada, esperó y le guste

−¿Que harás para navidad?

−¿Eh?, yo voy a casa de mis padres

−¿Y para noche buena?

−Pues… −¿Por qué le estaba preguntando sobre eso? Ni siquiera llevaba una agenda como tal.

−Daré una fiesta en mi casa y me gustaría que ambas asistieran.

−¿Qué? No creo que eso sea posible, además…

−Nada. Claro que estaremos ahí, Theodore –aseguró Luna.

−De acuerdo, entonces hasta pronto.

Y se despidió dejando a ambas aún con compras por hacer

−¿Por qué aceptaste? ¿Acaso no sabes qué es un Slytherin?, además es amigo de Draco.

−No pensé que fueras prejuiciosa, Ginny –señaló clavando sus ojos en ella−, y si no mal recuerdo, Malfoy esta en América. Sólo vamos, puede ser divertido.

Se quedó viendo a Luna sin entender del todo por qué quería ir. −Esta bien, creó que puede serlo.

El resto de la tarde se volvió una mancha borrosa para la pelirroja, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. Todo le parecía tan surrealista. Luna de amiga con Theodore, la invitación a esa fiesta navideña salida de la nada y sus recuerdos de Draco, formaban un cóctel dentro de su atolondrada cabeza. No supo ni en qué momento habían vuelto a casa, pero se encontró sentada en su cama con el pijama puesto y su diario en las piernas. Se castigó mentalmente, sólo sacaba ese diario para hacerse más daño. Cada uno de los días al lado de Draco estaban descritos con excesivos detalles en el. ¡Que complicado era dejar ir! Quizá no a la persona, pero si el sentimiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitaba para empezar a superarlo? Y si no quería superarlo, ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a esperar para buscarlo?

Entre las páginas de aquel diario guardaba una de las pocas fotografías que se había hecho con él. En la imagen se los podía ver tomándose de la mano emocionados, ambos levantaban sus dedos y los mostraban entrelazados, como si se tratara de toda una hazaña: sonreír y tomar la mano del otro.

"Deberíamos enviársela a tu padre". Ginny se recordaba a sí misma bromeando con Draco mientras volvían del parque, donde se habían capturado aquellas imágenes.

"Dámela, lo haré". Había repuesto él con su deslumbrante sonrisa Malfoy.

Y lo había hecho, enviando una copia como una prueba de lo poco que le importaba el viejo orgullo Malfoy.

Ginny suspiró.

¿Cómo habían podido terminar así? ¿Cómo habían podido terminar? ¿Había sido culpa de la cobardía de él o del orgullo de ella? ¿Habían sido los dos? ¿A quién correspondía empezar a acortar la distancia?

No supo si los Malfoy recibieron la fotografía, tampoco el cómo reaccionaron. Y eso, seguía pareciéndole aterrador: nunca lo había sabido porqué ni el propio Draco lo sabía, y no lo sabía porque se había encargado de borrarse para sus padres. Él era de los que sabía desapegarse, desaparecer... y si había podido actuar así con sus padres, se podía concluir que podría excluirla a ella también de su vida.

Y ella había sido lo suficientemente tonta para marcharse...

: * : **D &G **: * :

Draco aceptó el ascenso, pensando en todo lo que representaba y pronto se encontró viajando a Alemania para supervisar el avance de las oficinas.

Al concluir ese asunto, fue por el segundo punto en su agenda: encontrar un lugar donde vivir, eso era muy importante pues no quería tener que pasar mucho tiempo en un hotel, por eso le había pedido a su asistente que hiciera una cita con una agencia.

−¿Y qué esta buscando? ¿Una casa o algo más pequeño?

−Quiero una casa en una buena zona, pero sino encuentro una que cumpla con mis expectativas entonces veré los departamentos.

−Entiendo, hay algunas opciones que podría mostrarle −comentó dirigiéndose hacia su coche−. ¿Tiene familia?

Curvó su ceja, dibujando una sonrisa ladeada. −Hay una persona con la que planeó vivir aquí −habló pensando en su pelirroja.

Su principal razón para viajar a Europa había sido ella y esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para recuperarla.

En ese viaje no tenía planes para ir a Londres, tenia el tiempo contado y muchos asuntos por resolver, pero iría ahí antes de que concluyera el año. Theodore lo había invitado a una fiesta, insistiéndole en que no podía faltar y después de ese evento buscaría a Ginevra.

Malfoy no tenia idea de lo que sus amigos tramaban, su encuentro con Ginny estaba destinado a ocurrir antes de lo que él creía.

: * : **D &G **: * :

Ginny se lanzó de golpe al primer sillón que encontró mientras dejaba ir un gran suspiro alertando a Luna de su presencia, la cual minutos antes se encontraba leyendo con divertida atención una carta.

–¿Agotada? –le pregunto, mientras guardaba con sospechosa rapidez la carta.

–Comprar regalos navideños es divertido, pero ir de compras con mi madre es un gran lío…regateos, luchas por las mejores ofertas…créeme estaba muy al pendiente de que no se le ocurriera sacar la varita.

–¿Al menos consiguieron todo?

–Eso espero –Ginny se levantó del sillón estirando su agotado cuerpo−, ¿quién te envió esa carta? –preguntó de repente–, ¿acaso algún admirador secreto?

–Claro que no, mi padre y sus geniales historias…ya lo conoces –Ginny observó a Luna por unos minutos, esperando que continuara con la locura escrita por su padre, siempre que llegaba carta de Xenophilius se la acaba relatando aunque ella no lo pidiera, pero no lo hizo–. ¿Qué compraste? Creía que ya tenías todos los regalos

–¡Ah! Sólo una baratija que conseguí por ahí, nada importante…voy a mi habitación. –Tomó recelosa la pequeña bolsa y se adentró con rapidez a su cuarto.

Ginny sacó una peculiar caja debajo de su cama, era su baúl de secretos, allí guardaba su preciado diario y algunos detalles que solamente le recordaban a Malfoy, sacó de la bolsa la recién "baratija" comprada, era una pluma estilográfica de un brillante dorado y detalles grabados en plata…una pluma muy Draco.

Quiso darse de golpes por acabar comprándole un regalo, aventó la pluma a la caja, pero rápidamente la volvió a tomar y la apretujo a su pecho, sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. ¿Se volverían a ver? ¿Tendría la oportunidad de entregarle ese regalo? Necesitaba verlo, a pesar del tiempo ella lo seguía amando.

: * : **D &G **: * :

Alemania había sido sin duda, su mejor opción. Pronto se vio instalado en un departamento lo bastante grande en el centro de la ciudad. Estaba casi seguro que ella lo encontraría perfecto, bueno, quizá dijera algo así como: "¿no crees que es demasiado grande solo para nosotros?" Pero él ya tenía planes para el resto de las habitaciones... Sonrío, a más de uno le sorprendería todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, incluso a él le parecía extraño estar haciendo planes por adelantado sin saber realmente si estos se cumplirían.

No, sacudió esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza. Ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a echarse para atrás. Iba a recuperarla y punto.

El celular sonó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

−Draco Malfoy.

−Pero que formal te has vuelto, ¿no me extrañas? −La voz de Blaise sonaba terriblemente dramática, era obvio que le extrañaba, pero no iba a aceptarlo.

−Lo mejor de Alemania es que aquí no hay un Blaise, muchas gracias.

−Ha,ha,ha, acéptalo la vida sin mí debe ser muy aburrida. ¿Irás a la fiesta de Theo?

−Lamentablemente. Sé que me matará si no voy.

−Lo sé, a mí también me amenazó, igual no es tan mala idea regresar por un tiempo a Londres.

−No te emociones Blaise, sólo asistiré a esa fiesta y ya. No tengo intención de ver a nadie más. −A veces se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan buen, y a la vez, tan mal mentiroso.

−Lo imagine, pero igual podrías aprovechar para buscarla, ya sabes...−Y ahí estaba otra vez ese Blaise fastidioso. Él ya sabía que debía buscarla, solo no quería que nadie interfiriera en su camino.

−Déjalo ahí Blaise, hablamos luego, ¿sí?

−Ok. bebé, te veo para navidad.

Colgó. Algo le decía que iban a ser unas fiestas muy diferentes.

: * : **D &G **: * :

Conforme se acercaba navidad, la ansiedad de Ginny iba en aumento. Había creído que adelantarse con los regalos sería positivo, pero se había equivocado: esa maldita pluma en su baúl no hacía más que inquietarla.

Tenía pesadillas en las que se decidía a buscar a Draco en New York y no encontraba ni rastro de él, luego tenía otras en las que lo encontraba con otra, pero las peores, eran cuando lo soñaba tratándola con indiferencia, como cuando iban al Colegio.

¿Qué tal si simplemente se armaba de valor e iba a buscarlo? ¿Y si admitía que había sido egoísta el querer forzarlo a volver? ¿Qué tal si al menos lo besaba por última vez?

−Deberías tomarte el día. −Escuchó decir a su hermano.

−De ninguna manera −replicó Ginny−. Hoy la tienda esta que revienta.

−Sí −dijo George mirando al rededor con una pequeña sonrisa−. Y tú estás distraída, además te ves cansada. Así que anda a casa y duerme, ¿me harías ese favor?

−Pero...

−Ve −George le guiñó el ojo−, resuelve eso que te inquieta tanto.

−Pero... −Volvió a probar ella.

−¿O piensas pasar el resto de tu vida con la duda?

Ginny miró a su hermano fijamente mientras se quitaba el delantal rojo que ponía en letras fluorescentes "sortilegios Weasley" y se lo entregaba.

−Suerte −concluyó el sonriente pelirrojo sospechando lo que se traía su pequeña hermana.

Sólo faltaba una semana para navidad y no sabía por qué razón estaba tan nerviosa.

Se quedó mirando la calle desde su ventana un poco ansiosa, había salido de la tienda de su hermano con la intención de descansar, pero era imposible, cada vez deseaba más tomar un traslador e ir a New York.

−¿A qué se debe que estás tan pensativa, Ginny? −Ni siquiera se inmuto ante el comentario más bien no la había oído para nada−. ¡¿Estás bien, Ginny?!

−¿Ah? ¿Me decías?

−Nada olvídalo. Sabes falta poco para la fiesta de Theo y quería ir a comprar un vestido para ese día, ¿qué te parece Ginny si me acompañas?, así tú también escoges uno también.

−Sobre eso, Luna. Sabes, no podre ir a la fiesta de Theodore Nott ese día pues también harán una fiesta en el Ministerio y Harry me invitó a ir con él.

− ¡¿Qué?! Pero le dije a Theo que iríamos no puedes hacer esto Ginny.

−No Luna, tú prometiste ir, yo no estuve de acuerdo con ello. Además estarán los amigos de Draco y no me sentiría cómoda con todos ellos.

−Yo soy la que no estará cómoda y la que estará sola, no pensé que fueras mala amiga Ginny y dejarme a mi suerte.

−¿Por qué eres tan dramática, Luna?

−¿Y qué le dijiste a Harry? ¿Sabes qué aún esta interesado en ti no?

−Lo sé, Luna.

−¿Y aún así aceptaste? −Ginny se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo decirle, que ni siquiera había visto a Harry y mucho menos la había invitado y que sólo quería una escusa para ir a buscar a Draco?−. Yoooo… ¡claro que no!, pero aún así no iré a la fiesta de Nott. Además pensaba viajar ese día una de las chicas del equipo me invitó a su casa así que me parece mejor opción que ir a la fiesta de Nott.

−Dejate de inventarte escusas tontas, Ginny, y coge tu bolso y vamos de compras.

Resopló sabiendo que había perdido, cogió su bolso y fue tras Luna.

Después de dos horas regresaron con las compras

−Estaremos espectaculares

−Como tu digas Luna...ahora iré a la cama. −Agarró su bolsa de compras y se dirigió a su habitación, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

: * : **D &G **: * :

La toma de su nuevo cargo había tomado más tiempo de lo que había planeado sólo faltaba un día para la fiesta de Theo y aún no terminaba con todo el papeleo de su nuevo cargo.

No pensaba que llegaría a tiempo a la fiesta, aunque realmente no le importaba, ya que la verdadera razón por la que iba a Londres era una cierta pelirroja.

: * : **D &G **: * :

Estaba mirándose al espejo retocando maquillaje mirando sin ver, no sabía cómo le haría, pero esa noche tomaría una decisión respecto a su futuro.

Lo había llamado cobarde sin saber que ella también lo era por no volver y luchar por la persona que amaba, pero esto cambiaria.

−Ya Ginny, llegaremos tarde.

−Esta bien, Luna, que impaciente.

Salieron y buscaron un lugar dónde aparecerse, una vez llegaron vieron a los invitados formando cola para registrarse, al llegar a la puerta Luna dio sus nombres y el encargado lea dio una máscara

−¿Por qué la máscara? −preguntó Ginny

−Porque es una fiesta de máscaras.

Al entrar efectivamente, vieron como todos usaban una, diferentes en su estilo pero todas guardaban la identidad de quién las portaba.

−Mira ahí esta Theodore.

−¿Y cómo sabes quién es quién?

−Porque no tiene máscara.

Ginny giró donde señalaba su amiga. −Si claro ya me di cuenta. −Luna agitaba la mano buscando llamar la atención del hombre y así fue.

−Luna, Ginevra que bueno que vinieron.

−No me lo perdería por nada. −Ginny sólo puso los ojos en blanco mirando a otro lado, lo que fue aprovechado por Theo para acercarse a Luna.

−Lo siento, pero aún no llega, apenas este aquí te aviso para poner en marcha el plan −Luna sólo guiñó el ojo en aprobación−. Lo siento chicas, pero tengo que saludar a los demás invitados.

: * : **D &G **: * :

Se había hecho muy tarde apenas tuvo tiempo para ducharse y cambiarse en el hotel, saliendo con el moño de corbata a medio hacer corriendo al elevador, su teléfono sonó una vez más.

−¡¿Qué?!

−Draco, hermano. no es por molestarte otra vez pero quiero saber si ya estas en camino.

−Deja de joder, Blaise...y si ya estoy en camino.

Llegó al lugar luciendo impecable, el que hubiese salido de prisa no afectó su apariencia. No iba aparecerse luciendo mal.

Tomó la máscara sintiéndose ridículo, no es como si con tapar su rostro o la mitad de él, no supieran la identidad de las personas. Por ejemplo, él tenía un tono de cabello inconfundible, pocos en el mundo mágico lo tenían así y otro ejemplo claro era Goyle, no es como si su complexión se fuese a ocultar por una tonta máscara. Desde la batalla, odiaba usar máscaras, le recordaba que los mortifagos escondían su rostro tras una, aún recordaba con claridad la de su padre... y la suya.

No, no iba a pensar en eso ahora, ya era suficiente el estar ahí, el volver para enfrentar los asuntos pendientes, pero sobre todo uno con una terca chica.

Avanzó entre las personas, buscando a sus amigos, cuando vio a lo lejos la espalda de una mujer con cabello rojo.

" _¿Ginevra?"._

Eso no era posible, era una tontería. Ella no frecuentaba ese círculo de personas. ¿Acaso ahora comenzaría a verla por todos lados?

−¿Draco? ¿Eres Draco Malfoy?

Él se giró encontrando una mujer de profundos ojos verdes, la máscara le cubría sólo la parte superior del rostro. Su cabello rubio rizado estaba recogido en un moño y su cuerpo cubierto por un vestido color carmesí que le sentaba bastante bien. Podía haber estado confundido al inicio, pero pasado unos segundos supo quién estaba frente a él.

−Astoria.

−¿En verdad eres tú? −Su voz estaba cargada de alegría, le brindó una sonrisa brillante.

−¿Esperabas que no lo fuera?

−Tenía que estar segura, no creí que volverías a Londres.

−Aún hay cosas aquí que me importan.

−"Cosas" −repitió la rubia con una sonrisa de circunstancias−, tú no cambias, Draco.

−¿Eso crees? –El tono que utilizó fue casi amenazador.

−Sabes a qué me refiero: sé que no estás aquí por mí o por tus padres… cuando dices "cosas" de esa manera, no puedo evitar pensar que se trata sólo de dinero.

−Todos estos años, Astoria y crees que me conoces −Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza ya listo para retirarse de esa conversación—, pero no tienes idea, y yo no te debo más explicaciones.

A pesar de que las chimeneas del salón estaban encendidas y del ambiente acanelado, la joven se quedó fría contemplando la retirada de Draco.

: * : **D &G **: * :

Ginny no estaba teniendo más éxito en divertirse en esa fiesta. De hecho ya estaba harta de ser la muñeca de Luna, Nott y su novia; parecían estarla vigilando cada paso de esa jodida fiesta y le prestaban más atención de la que a ella le hubiera gustado recibir. Toda vez que alguien intentó hablar o bailar con ella, alguno de los tres venía, se portaba como chiflado y la alejaba. Su poco espíritu navideño se desvanecía y ni el salón hermosamente ornamentado para navidad, ni la sidra caliente que se estaba sirviendo, ni siquiera el precioso árbol al fondo del salón, estaban ayudándole a recuperarlo.

Necesitaba al menos salir del campo de visión de esos tres, ya que la habían forzado a estar ahí, ¿sería acaso posible que la dejaran en paz tratar de disfrutar la velada?, ¿por qué Luna no se ponía a bailar con alguien en lugar de mirarla a la distancia como si supiera algo que ella no?

−¡Sólo voy al baño! –le gruñó molesta a Luna cuando vio que se preparaba para seguirla otra vez.

Apenas Ginny entró, dejó caer todo su peso sobre sus brazos al borde del tocador, respiró ruidosamente varias veces para calmar su enojo y botó la máscara a su lado. Por la mañana estaría en la Madriguera, el aroma falso de canela del ambientador del salón sería el de los dulces de su madre y en lugar de ese pesado vestido, usaría un jersey Weasley.

−Y podrás olvidarte de esta noche de locos− le dijo a su reflejo.

−¿Ginny? –Hasta ese momento la pelirroja notó la presencia de otra joven, recargada en el tocador a su lado prácticamente en la misma postura.

−Astoria, hola.

−No pensé encontrarte aquí. −Reconoció.

−Pues yo tampoco planeaba estar aquí realmente −Greengrass alzó una ceja al ver su respuesta −, todo fue idea de Luna.

−Muchas coincidencias para una noche. −Astoria le envió una mirada triste a su reflejo en el espejo.

−¿Por qué lo dices?

−Es increíble que siga siendo el mismo altanero y mal educado de siempre, con que ganas borraría su orgullosa sonrisa.

−¿De quién estas hablando? −inquirió con curiosidad.

−¿No te has topado aún con él?

Ginevra tenía un signo de interrogación en su rostro. Astoria frunció sus cejas.

−Draco esta aquí...

Perdón, me he perdido −respondió escéptica al escuchar lo que Astoria había soltado.

Miró a la pelirroja como si estuviese alucinando, para luego soltar una sonora carcajada que resonó por toda la habitación.

−¡Ginny reacciona! Te estoy hablando del engreído de Draco Malfoy −Sus ojos flameaban en ira al recordar el desplante que había sufrido−, de ese hombre que de caballero sólo tiene la apariencia, pero se parece más a un troll por su manera de comportarse.

Ella palideció de improviso. ¿Cómo era posible que Draco y ella estuviesen en el mismo sitio y no se hayan cruzado a no ser que la estuviese evitando? Su corazón se estremeció al pensar lo último, ¿acaso era ya muy tarde para ellos?

−¿Estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálida.

−Sí, sólo necesito aire. −Salió de ahí con la máscara en las manos, observando a todos. Vio en la pista a Blaise bailando con Luna, era perfecto, así evitaría que la siguiera vigilando.

Su mente trabajó a una velocidad sorprendente. Ahora entendía todo. Luna y los amigos de Draco habían planeado todo, pero ¿él lo sabía?

Su corazón latía vertiginosamente mientras se movía por el lugar, evitando a todos. Vio una puerta lateral y salió de ahí, ahora estaban en el jardín de la mansión, había antorchas clavadas al suelo que iluminaban el lugar.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió respirar a fondo, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

: * : **D &G **: * :

Draco tomó una copa y avanzó entre las personas, logrando ver a sus amigos.

" _¿Así que esa es la noviecita de Theodore?"._

Su amigo no tenía mal gusto, para empezar la chica era pelirroja, no como la suya, sino de otro color y tenía el cabello corto, su figura era delgada pero curvilínea. Trató de hacer memoria por si la recordaba del Colegio, pero no funcionó. Tal vez cuando se reuniera con ellos, los recuerdos volverían.

Sus ojos volaron ahora hacia Blaise.

−¿Qué demonios hace bailando con...?

Calló, observando a Luna Lovegood, con aquel vestido llamativo, no precisamente por ser espectacular, sino por lo raro que era.

"Blaise debe haberse vuelto loco."

Siendo tan perceptivo como era, no tardó en deducir que algo grande esta pasando ahí.

"Blaise nunca mencionó conocer a Lovegood, ¿y cómo es qué ella esta aquí?".

Si ella estaban en el lugar podría ser que...

Como una flecha, el recuerdo de aquella pelirroja que había visto al llegar lo golpeó.

Ginevra, su Ginevra esta ahí. ¿Acaso había ido sabiendo que él estaría ahí?, claro que debía saberlo, después de todo, ella sabía que eran sus amigos.

El corazón le resonó en los oídos, todo su cuerpo entró en estado de alerta.

Tenía que encontrarla.

De inmediato se puso en movimiento.

Blaise le dio una vuelta a Luna, escuchando su risa cantarina.

−¿No crees qué tu amiga ya se tardó demasiado en el tocador?

Luna se detuvo y él también, ambos debieron pensar lo mismo, porque no tardaron en ir a comprobar si seguía ahí.

: * : **D &G **: * :

Ginny se apoyó en la baranda del balcón que daba a los jardines.

−¿Te encuentrras bien? −Se secó unas lágrimas y vio con sorpresa quién le hablaba.

−¿Viktor Krum?

−¿Estás bien? Te vi antes, pero me fui imposible saludarrte, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿estás bien?

Ella se enderezó esbozando un ligera sonrisa. −Si, sólo me sentía un poco asfixiada ahí dentro.

−Comprrendo.

: * : **D &G **: * :

Blaise se quedó afuera, esperando por Luna.

−¿Draco?

−Dime, ¿ella está aquí? −Draco disparó la pregunta sin miramientos, sin siquiera saludarlo, no estaba para eso ahora.

Se alzó de hombros y sonrió ampliamente. −Con vestido dorado, espectacular. De nada.

−¡Demonios, Blaise! ¡Me lo pudieron haber dicho!

−¿Y perdernos la expresión de tu cara ahora mismo?

Draco estaba por soltar algún otro improperio cuando Luna salió del baño.

−No esta aquí, ¡la perdimos! −le dijo a Blaise sin más y el muchacho tuvo que hacerle señas para que notara con quién estaba−. ¡Malfoy! ¡Hasta que apareces, hace horas que debías haber llegado! −Reprendió sin meditarlo.

−¡Yo no sabía que la traerían! −Se defendió antes de reaccionar y poner una mueca al comprender de quién venía el regaño−. Pero ¿qué diablos?

−¡No importa! −Sentenció en un tono que no pegaba nada con su cara y voz dulce−. Toda la noche se comportó como chiquilla. Mejor la encontramos antes que encuentra la forma de escaparse.

* : **D &G **: *

−¿Cómo es qué estás aquí? –inquirió Ginny, ya recuperada de la impresión de ver al jugador internacional en esa fiesta.

−Durrante el Torneo hice amigos en Slytherin, ¿rrecordar qué nos pusierron en su mesa?

Ginny no estaba para recordar ese tipo de detalles. Asintió vagamente.

−¿Tú por qué estar aquí? ¿Potter estar contigo?

−No, él no vendría a esta fiesta. Vine con una amiga, pero creo que llegó la hora de irme.

−¿Tan prronto?

−Sí...me dio gusto verte −dijo caminando de vuelta a la puerta cuando se detuvo−. ¿Hermione sabe qué estás aquí?

−Aún no, ser una sorprresa.

Ginny esbozó una tibia sonrisa. En verdad su amiga se iba a llevar una gran impresión, pero más su hermano.

−En verdad no verte bien. podrría acompañarte a tú casa. −Se ofreció como el caballero que era.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Draco Malfoy.

Primer vistazo: con la luz proveniente del salón Draco parecía un sueño, con esa misma luz sobre el pecoso rostro, él la encontró preciosa.

Segundo vistazo: dando un paso al frente, como magnetizados uno por el otro, el rostro de Draco se volvió nítido, sus facciones masculinas y duras, sus labios, sus ojos. Para él, Ginny se volvió una divinidad, el vestido abrazaba su cintura y piernas delicadamente y la fina gargantilla con un pendiente rojo brillante llevaba la atención de Draco a su cuello, tuvo ganas de abrazarla tan estrechamente como lo hacía el vestido y de acomodar la cabeza justo en el hueco decorado con la gargantilla.

Tercer vistazo: Ginny seguía perdida, acababa de naufragar en esos grises ojos, plata fundida a la que había intentado interrogar tantas veces, la que le había confesado los sentimientos que Draco era incapaz de comunicar con su voz.

Él en cambio la contemplaba por entero: su ángel, su princesa, su demonio, Ginevra, estaba delante suyo, después de tanto tiempo.

−Draco... −murmuró tan levemente Ginny que dudó que la hubiera escuchado.

−Tú...

Luna, Blaise, Theodore y Lisa llegaron también, por más ruidosa que fue su aparición, ni Draco ni Ginny parecían haberlos notado. Ni siquiera la tos fingida de Viktor fue escuchada.

Para entonces, la pareja parecía ocupar toda su energía en mantener ambos pies bien plantados.

Nadie decía nada, todos los ojos estaban posados en ellos. Luna miraba expectante a la pelirroja y tomó la mano de Blaise sin darse cuenta buscando un apoyo que no sabía para que necesitaba. Krum era una graciosa estatua en toda esa escena. Sin saber muy bien que hacer Theo y Lisa carraspearon y se acercaron a Draco.

−¿Por qué no pasamos adentro? −sugirió Theodore.

−Si aquí esta demasiado frío para charlar. −Ayudó Lisa, sonriendo amable.

−N-no...

−No lo hagas −pidió Draco, adivinando sus intenciones.

−Viktor, ven con nosotros −comentó Blaise señalando el interior.

Krum miró a cada uno de los presentes, para finalmente concentrarse en Ginny.

−¿Estarrás bien?

−Yo…

Él pareció comprender la situación, empezó a dirigirse a la puerta cuando la mano de Ginevra lo detuvo.

−No, no me siento bien, desearía salir de aquí... ¿me llevas?

Viktor observó con cuidado a Ginny luego a Draco y a los demás. −Esta bien. −La tomó del hombro y salió pasando entre todos.

−Gracias por la invitación Theodore.

−Grracias Nott.

Y salieron del lugar.

No pensaba ser parte de aquel espectáculo que habían planeado Luna y los demás no era lugar para solucionar esto, no ahora.

Todos miraron a Draco, nadie esperaba que Ginny hiciera aquello. La chica ya iba de salida con Viktor detrás de ella cuando él por fin encontró su voz de nuevo.

−No te preocupes Viktor, yo la llevaré.

Krum estaba listo para debatir, pero Draco le impidió cualquier acción, se adelantó a él y tomó a la pelirroja de la mano de forma brusca. Ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban fuera de la mansión y ella trataba por todos los medios de zafarse de su agarre.

Esto no era nada parecido al encuentro que en su imaginación se había formado.

−Basta Draco, me lastimas.

La simple mención de su nombre lo congeló y como si de una orden se hubiera tratado, la soltó.

−Draco, por favor, no nos hagas parte de este circo. No lo merecemos −murmuró recomponiéndose.

−¿Y qué nos merecemos entonces, Ginevra? ¿Pasar otro año sin hablarnos? −Su tono era amargo, pero no por eso dudaba.

−No me detuviste −dijo en tono miserable.

−¡Me pusiste entre la espada y la pared! ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Superar todo de la noche a la mañana? Para ti era fácil Ginevra, para mi no. Y lo sabías.

−¿Ahora es que resulta fácil para mi? ¡Iba a renunciar a todo por ti!

−Pero no lo hiciste, mujer. No lo hiciste. Ha pasado más de un año y tú sigues teniendo tu familia, tus amigos, tu trabajo, ¡todo! ¡No tienes idea de lo que es realmente renunciar a todo, construir desde nada, no tienes idea!

El tono de Draco era tan duro sin que necesitara si quiera levantar el volumen que a Ginny le estaban dando ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué carajo no se había largado cuando Astoria mencionó que él estaba ahí?

Soltando un suspiro sacó su varita.

−¿Vas a desaparecer otra vez? −Malfoy quería calmarse, sabía que era necesario, que su mejor oportunidad se estaba diluyendo, pero aun no lo lograba.

La pelirroja ni siquiera respondió, simplemente se concentró en desaparecer, sin embargo esta vez, Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácil, no esa forma. No dejándolo todo aun peor.

En el último momento, volvió a sujetarle el brazo y desapareció con ella. Después de todo, había dicho que la acompañaría...

Una fuerte brisa los recibió, aún no sabía a donde los había llevado, pero estaban rodeados por un páramo lleno de nieve, que en su mayoría cubría la oscuridad.

Se rodeó con sus brazos, todo pasó tan rápido que había olvidado su abrigo en aquella mansión sólo tenía aquel vestido que nunca debió comprar y su varita, por lo menos tenía su varita, estaba por aparecer algo con que abrigarse cuando sintió la calidez sobre su espalda, era Draco que la rodeaba con su abrigo.

−Cobardes eso es lo que somos Draco, tú y yo, llegar a esto yo...yo... −Lágrimas corrían por su rostro− Iba a volver dejaría todo atrás... Miedo fue eso y te culpe a ti por ello oculte mi cobardía no se que me paso no debió ser así, quise remediar eso esta noche pero volví a entrar en pánico iba a huir al saber que estabas aquí, ¡vaya Grifindor resulte ser! −Draco se colocó frente a ella y sólo la escuchaba, ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que tanto amaba−. Draco, lo siento tanto −pronunció y más lágrimas marcaban su rostro−. Te amo.

Él sólo quería oír aquellas palabras y cuando al final llegaron, la rodeó con sus brazos, llenándola de calidez.

−Ginevra, si estoy aquí es por ti −Tomó su mentón y levantó su rostro para que lo viera−. Eres mi todo, quiero una vida contigo y esta vez lucharé por ello. Te amo –dijo finalmente.

No esperó más, ni siquiera que ella respondiera y la besó como nunca lo había hecho, recuperando el tiempo que habían estado separados, prometiéndose que no nunca más dejarían de amarse. Aquel beso decía todo eso y mas, ella lo rodeó tratando de no dejarlo ir de su lado, dándole el mensaje de que esta vez no podría irse de su lado. Notoriamente tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno. El tomó su mano y la emparejó con la suya, disfrutando de la sensación de volver a sentirla así.

−Ahora haré lo que vine hacer −De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja abriéndola frente a ella−. Feliz navidad, Ginevra −Ella tomó la pequeña caja y sin dejar de mirarlo, la abrió−. Te casarías conmigo. −El tomó el anillo y se colocó en su dedo.

Ginny no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía, ¿cómo podía de un momento a otro ser tan feliz? Saltó a sus brazos y lo llenó de besos. –¡Sí, sí, claro que sí, Draco!

Sus bocas se buscaron nuevamente y siguieron besándose, hasta que una fuerte brisa los devolvió a la realidad

−La verdad, Ginevra, quisiera saber ¿dónde estamos?

Ella sonrió ante la pregunta. −Siempre venía aquí cuando quería un poco de soledad, en primavera es realmente hermoso lleno de flores silvestres.

−¿Así qué estamos cerca de tu casa?

−Bueno la casa de mis papás, la madriguera.

La brisa aumentaba con la llegada del amanecer

−¿Tú crees que se enojen por llegar tan temprano?

A Ginny se le iluminó el rostro. −No lo creó, es más… mi mamá estará contenta por llegue temprano para variar

Draco entrelazó su mano. −Entonces vamos.

Hablaron y hablaron mucho mientras se encaminaban a la cálida casa.

Todo le parecía tan irreal, sus manos unidas, el enorme anillo de compromiso y la Madriguera frente a ellos. No podía creer que todo fuera tan ¿sencillo? Claramente no lo había sido, el tiempo separados, las inseguridades de ambos y esa obstinación que los mantuvo en las tinieblas este tiempo, eran obstáculos más que suficientes para permitirse un momento de debilidad que los había llevado a esto. Estar así. Juntos.

Sonrió. Por primera vez en un buen tiempo su sonrisa era sincera, era de verdad... Sé acercó más al cuerpo de Draco y el paso su brazo por sus hombros para recordarle que era real. Cruzaron la verja que protegía la Madriguera y Blaise, Luna, Theo y la novia de éste corrieron hacía ellos con cara de asombro y algo que estaba segura era alivio.

−¡Están de una pieza! −Les sonrió Luna− ¡Juntos y de una pieza!

−¡Desconsiderados! −reclamó Blaise−. Nos han tenido buscándolos un buen rato y otro tanto esperándolos.

−Lo siento −Se apresuró a disculparse Ginny−, teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

El buen humor regresó al grupo, hubo intercambios de abrazos y risitas. A nadie le pasa desapercibido el anillo que resplandece bajo la tenue luz del amanecer sobre ellos. Y hay aún más alegría en el grupo.

−Ustedes son perfectos juntos. −Los felicitó Lisa tímidamente mientras se abrazaba a Theo.

−Gracias. –Ginevra sonrió aunque no puede evitar temblar un poco al mirar el objeto en su mano.

Todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Parecía que todo irá bien, el futuro de la mano de Draco o bajo su brazo es algo que definitivamente quiere vivir; Alemania, el cambio, las despedidas... a ratos sentía que sería abrumador, incluso más grade que ellos…

Como si le leyera la mente, Draco la rodeó por completo y le habló tranquilamente a su oído.

−No puede ser peor que estar lejos de ti −murmuró besando su sien.

Y ese gesto sencillo se convirtió en el conjuro que les infundió valor a todos: había un mañana al cual darle la cara, cambios por hacer, pasos que dar. Hay cambios, hay promesas... y están ellos, todos juntos.

Draco y Ginny han perdido un montón de tiempo, tanto que casi se pierden uno al otro, pero ya no era momento de mirar atrás. Después que llaman a la puerta y entran a la Madriguera, ya nada del pasado importa.

−¿Vamos? −Les sonrió a todos, pero más a Draco.

Malfoy dejó ir todo su aire, se alborotó el pelo y murmuró con una resignación divertida: −Pues vamos.

 **-.*-.*-.*-**

 **Notas:**

*Lisa Turpin, estudiante de Ravenclaw (1991−1998)

 **. . .**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Esperamos que les haya gustado esta historia, aún queda un Epílogo por publicar, ojala nos puedan regalar sus comentarios.

 ******* Esta historia es el resultado del **"El Fic Colectivo de Navidad 2015"** del grupo _Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!_ , y fue escrito como se menciona al principió por: **Emina Uchiha, Evilies, H. A. Kirkland, Lorena M., Lynette P. Broderick, muminSarita, The darkness Princess, Ukyryopo**


	2. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. _El grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!_ Sólo se divierte juntando y creando historias de Draco & Ginny.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»

 **COMPLOT NAVIDEÑO**

By

Emina Uchiha, Evilies, H. A. Kirkland, Lorena M., Lynette P. Broderick, muminSarita, The darkness Princess, Ukyryo.

* * *

 **-.*-.*-.*-**

 **Epílogo.**

Había pasado doce meses desde aquella fiesta que los había unido, desde entonces todo había sido una locura de evento tras evento... y ahora estaba lista para sellar con broche de oro lo que había iniciado años atrás.

−Te ves... realmente hermosa.

Ella le brindó la sonrisa temblorosa a su amiga Luna.

−¡Claro que si! Mi pequeña no lo puedo creer... −sollozó Molly, llevándose un pañuelo a la boca.

−Mamá −murmuró girándose para abrazarla.

Un sonido en la puerta las hizo separarse. La cabeza de Arthur se asomó por una rendija.

−Es hora −Calló observando con los ojos cristalizados a su hija−. Mi hija se ha vuelto toda una mujer, estás tan hermosa como tu madre cuando decidimos casarnos.

Ginevra se dirigió a él completamente emocionada, tomó sus manos y besó su mejilla.

−Salgamos de aquí o no lo haremos −pronunció Arthur, después de un largo momento en que estrecho a su hija−, él ya esta esperando.

Ginny inhaló profundamente tratando de calmar la mezcla de sentimientos, no quería ser una masa llorosa en la ceremonia.

: * : **D &G **: * :

Draco se encontraba esperado frente al altar que habían colocado en el bosque nevado. No era muy común una ceremonia en temporada invernal y menos en plena navidad, pero así lo habían decidido, no tenían un sin número de invitados sólo las personas que más les importaban.

Él siempre se había considerado una persona fría y en control de sus emociones, pero en ese momento estaba nervioso como un crío y cómo no estarlo, por fin se unía a la pelirroja que había venido a cambiar su mundo con su calidez, vida y diversión.

Ni siquiera podía quedarse quieto, vaya control. Exhaló lentamente, mirando con cautela a la multitud, había más personas pelirrojas que de cualquier otro tono de cabello. Aún no podía creer que lo habían aceptado y no era para menos con su historial, pero con ese matrimonio se daba por terminada la enemistad entre dos familias ancestrales. Tenía la esperanza de que sus padres aparecieran, aunque eso no fuese algo probable. Eran demasiado duros y tercos incluso consigo mismos.

−Relájate hombre −musitó Blaise, colocando su mano en su hombro.

−No me molestes, ya quiero ver cómo estarás tú cuando te cases o lo que sea que hagas con Lovegood.

Blaise soltó una carcajada. Theodore los miró con una sonrisa. −Llegó el momento, ella esta aquí.

La música instrumental inundo el ambiente. Los invitados se levantaron de sus sillas, girándose hacia la novia.

Draco se enderezó, adoptando una postura respetuosa. Sus ojos observaron la figura casi etérea que estaba al final de la cama de flores. El corazón le dio todo un vuelco como nunca antes. Su prometida era muy guapa, pero ese día no tenía palabras para describirla. Lo había dejado sin aliento.

Sus miradas se enlazaron, brillando con felicidad. Hablando en silencio, diciéndose todo y nada a la vez.

Arthur se despidió de su hija, corriendo la capa de su túnica trasparente, besó sus dos mejillas, antes de entregársela a Draco.

−¿Arrepentido? −preguntó en un susurró.

−Ni un poco.

−Aún puedes huir, hurón...

−Lamentó decirte que eso no es una opción.

Ginevra sonrió de forma radiante y sin poder contenerse, le plantó un besó que había estado deseando darle desde que lo viera esperando por ella como un príncipe y no uno de cuento de hadas, uno real con defectos, pero que se acoplaba a ella como la sortija que pronto estaría en su mano, acompañado a la que él le diera cuando le había pedido matrimonio.

Y mientras la nieve caía suavemente ellos se juraban amor eterno.

 **-.*-.*-.*-**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Esperamos que les haya gustado esta historia, no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior, apreciamos sus palabras y críticas que sin duda nos harán mejorar.

Nos leemos.

***Esta historia es el resultado del **"El Fic Colectivo de Navidad 2015"** del grupo _Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!_ , y fue escrito como se menciona al principió por: **Emina Uchiha, Evilies, H. A. Kirkland, Lorena M., Lynette P. Broderick, muminSarita, The darkness Princess, Ukyryo.**


End file.
